Día Lluvioso
by Niveneh
Summary: Shaoran se ha quedado en casa de Tomoyo por las lluvia. Más que nada, es una reflexión sobre los sentimientos de ambos personajes


Notas:  antes que nada, quiero que sepas que este fic se basa en la posible relación Shaoran/ Tomoyo. De modo que si esta idea no te agrada para nada, por favor, evita leer este escrito. 

**Día Lluvioso.**

Por: Marissa Cervantes

[...Se les anuncia que para el día de hoy, lo más probable es que haya mucha lluvia, a lo mejor y una pequeña tormenta; por lo que les recomendamos llevar consigo su paraguas, por algún imprevisto...]

-¡¡Es absurdo!!- comenta Sonomi Daidouji, quien apaga el televisor y observa desde la ventana el día. El sol se deja ver en todo su esplendor. Le parece ilógico que en las noticias anuncien que será un día lluvioso. Entonces ve cómo su hija se sube al coche que la conducirá al colegio. Tomoyo baja el vidrio de la ventana y saluda a su madre desde el auto. Ella le devuelve el saludo sonriéndole. 

Escuela Primaria Tomoeda.

Tomoyo se bajó del auto casi corriendo. Estaba un poco apresurada porque hoy le tocaba hacer labores en su salón. No quería que alguien llegara antes que ella, se sentiría irresponsable. Al único que podía aceptar que estuviera antes que ella sería Li, porque le había tocado hacer la limpieza con él. 

Abrió la puerta del salón y, como lo imaginó, allí se encontraba Li, quien borraba la pizarra.

-Buenos días- saludó ella.

-Buenos días, Daidouji- dice él, sin quitar la vista de la pizarra- ¿podrías ayudarme con el agua para las flores?

-¡Seguro!- ella coloca su maleta sobre su banca y toma el florero en sus manos- ¡Enseguida vuelvo!

Cuando la pequeña volvió, encontró a su compañero que miraba por la ventana.

-¿Ocurre algo, Li?- dice ella acercándose a él.

-Es sólo que me parece tonto que en el estado del tiempo anunciaran que hoy tendríamos constantes lluvias, cuando el sol está más radiante que nunca- suspira él.

-Con tal de que no se trate ningún suceso extraño sobre Tomoeda- sonríe Tomoyo, volviendo su vista hacia fuera- pero es cierto, el día está más que hermoso...

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos. 

-¿Y?- dice Tomoyo rompiendo el silencio- ¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Sakura?

-¿Eh?- la pregunta sorprende por completo al chico, quien se sonroja casi al instante, bueno al escuchar la palabra mágica "Sakura".

-¡Oh! Te aseguro que si Sakura fuera una chica más observadora las cosas se te harían un poco más fáciles ¿no te parece?- sonríe ella.

-A veces me gustaría que ella fuera un poco más... más... más como tú...- suspira Li.

Tomoyo se volteó rápidamente hasta él. Ella no se esperaba una "confesión" así. ¿De qué se trataba? La verdad esas palabras la habían dejado un poco consternada. 

-Quiero decir, un poco más observadora- continúa él, un poco ajeno a los pensamientos de Tomoyo- tal vez no estaría con la incertidumbre de cómo acercarme a ella... 

-Eh... claro- ella recupera el hilo de la conversación- pero ten en cuenta que eso es parte del encanto de Sakura...

-Sí, así me gusta ella...- él se sonroja levemente. 

-Ay- piensa Tomoyo mirando a Li de reojo- es en estos momentos que envidio tanto a Sakura. Si ella siquiera se imaginara lo muchísimo que la quiere Li, tendría que estar muy mal para seguir prefiriendo a Yukito. 

....

La clase fue transcurriendo con toda la normalidad del mundo. Salvo que Tomoyo volteaba de vez en cuando hacia la ventana, el día había empezado poco a poco a nublarse. Al principio del día el cielo se había notado de un muy leve tono grisáceo, a la hora del receso las nubes empezaban a tornarse de un color más oscuro. Pero ahora, ya se trataba de grandes nubarrones que anunciaban la venida de una tormenta. 

-Por lo visto los de la televisión no se equivocaban- le susurra Tomoyo a Li.

-Sí, sólo espero que no empiece a llover ahora porque de lo contrario no sé lo que haré para llegar a casa- comentó el chico.

-OH, no te preocupes por eso, yo te puedo llevar a tu casa- le sonríe ella. 

-No, no te tomes molestias antes de tiempo. De todas formas, no creo que llueva todavía- dice él con algo de inseguridad. 

Pero, para mala suerte de Li, la lluvia se desató a unos quince minutos de la hora de salida. Comenzó con unas pocas y leves gotas, que se fueron haciendo cada vez más constantes y terminaron convertidas en una considerable tormenta, con uno que otro trueno. Li miraba impaciente por la ventana, rogando que el tiempo pasara más lento o que la lluvia cesara rápidamente. Es que ese día, justo ese día, se le había olvidado llevar su paraguas y no sabría qué hacer para regresar a su casa. Y tampoco tenía dinero para llamar a Wei, de modo que estaba en apuros. 

Al momento de llegar la hora de salida, se reunió con Sakura y Tomoyo en la entrada de la escuela.

-Sí, al parecer esta vez no se trata de nada sobrenatural- dice Sakura- es sólo una lluvia común y corriente.

-Bueno, me alegro, aunque lástima porque ya te tenía preparado un vestido que hubiera sido perfecto para esta ocasión- suspira Tomoyo desanimada y Sakura sonríe nerviosamente. Pero luego, ambas fijan su mirada en Li, quien no deja de mirar hacia las gotas de lluvia, que caen incesantemente sobre el suelo. 

-Li...- le llama Sakura- ¿ocurre algo malo?

-No, nada...- dice él desviando un poco la mirada.

En ese preciso momento, un taxi se estacionó ante la entrada de la primaria. Los tres chicos se asombraron al ver descender del vehículo a Touya Kinomoto. Sakura, obviamente, fue la más sorprendida.

-¿Hermano?- balbucea ella- ¿Qué haces aquí? Estaba por tomar mi paraguas e irme a casa...

-¡Estás loca, monstruo!- le reprende él- ¿pensabas que te iba dejar caminar con un mísero paraguas de protección bajo esta tormenta? ¡Pero por quién me estás tomando!

Sakura sonríe ante la actitud de su hermano.

-Está bien- toma su maleta- ya me voy contigo. ¡Nos vemos mañana Tomoyo, adiós Li!- dice ella antes de subirse al taxi con su hermano.

Los dos restantes vieron alejarse el auto. Li dio un suspiro... Tomoyo se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

-Ya te dije que podrías irte conmigo- dice ella- no tardan en venir por mí...

-No quiero causarte...

-¡Vamos! Que no es ninguna molestia- suspira ella enojada- ¡¿O es que vas a rechazarme por alguna otra razón?!

Li la observó por unos segundos. Ella le estaba sonriendo de una manera especial... muy especial. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, ella era la única persona a quien verdaderamente le tenía algo de confianza y de quién podía aceptar un favor tan grande como ese. De modo que se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

-Está bien, y muchas gracias- le dice. Li parece no notarlo, pero este gesto ha hecho que algo dentro de Tomoyo aflore, algo que ella no puede definir bien, sólo está segura de que le gusta lo que acaba de sentir. Ella quiere decir algo, pero no puede porque justo en ese momento su auto llega. Una mujer desciende de allí. 

-Discúlpenos, stra. Tomoyo, pero es que con esta lluvia nos fue imposible llegar a tiempo- le dice ella.

-No, no importa- sonríe Tomoyo y luego señala a Li- él es un compañero y vendrá conmigo...

El camino a casa de Tomoyo se produce en silencio, ninguno de los dos pronuncia palabras. Sólo intercalan miradas, que sólo hacen que Tomoyo se apene más. Cuando finalmente llegan a su casa, ella da un suspiro de alegría. Voltea hacia Li.

-Nos quedaremos aquí y cuando baje la lluvia yo misma te llevaré hasta tu casa, espero que no te moleste esto- 

-No, para nada, gracias de nuevo.

Ella amablemente le condujo hasta la sala, y pidió que le encargaran una merienda para ambos. 

-Ya había estado aquí- dice él.

-¿Eh?

-Que ya había estado aquí. Fue ese día que la carta "Voz" se había apoderado de la tuya y no podías hablar. Kinomoto estaba preocupada y yo la acompañé hasta aquí. Ese día ella estaba muy asustada...

-Oh, yo trataba de calmarla, no era para tanto... – suspira ella sonriendo.

-Yo también lo estaba....- confiesa Li.

-¿Eh?- Tomoyo se asombra y sus mejillas se tornan de un leve rosa.

-Es que, era la primera vez que una carta Clow afectaba a una persona cercana a  mí. Me asusté pensando en qué pasaría si Kinomoto o yo no pudiéramos sellar la carta... creo que ninguno se lo perdonaría jamás...

-Li, yo...

-La merienda que ordenó está listo, Stra. Tomoyo- dice la sirvienta interrumpiendo sin querer a Tomoyo. 

-Gracias- sonríe ella. 

-Si necesitan algo más por favor me avisan- dice sonriéndoles antes de cerrar la puerta. 

les habían traído té con algunos dulces y galletas. Tomoyo empezó a servir el té, mientras que Li la observaba con disimulo. Veía sus blancas manos agarrar la tetera y luego tomar la taza para extendérsela. Al momento en que le pasó la taza, sus manos se tocaron por unos segundos, mandando unas sensaciones similares a corrientes eléctricas por todo su brazo. Ella pareció haber notado el cambio en él, pero tal vez prefirió ignorarlo. 

-Buen provecho- le sonríe Tomoyo. 

Li trató por todos los medios de desviar su mirada y atención, de modo que recorrió con la vista toda la estancia. Su atención se centró en la foto de una mujer que estaba encima de un anaquel, al lado de la foto había un par de rosas rojas. La mujer era muy hermosa, lo que más le gustó eran sus largos cabellos y su dulce mirada, que le recordaba un tanto a Sakura, pero también le recordaba a Tomoyo. 

Tomoyo notó que Li le estaba prestando atención a algo en especial y se volteó disimulada para ver de qué se trataba, y se dio cuenta que era una foto de Nadeshiko. 

-Era hermosa- suspira Tomoyo. Li nota que ella está hablando de la mujer- y a que ni adivinas quién era...

-Pues, no, pero se parece un poco a ti y también algo a Sakura- comenta el chico. 

-Era su madre- Tomoyo voltea hacia él- era la mamá de Sakura. 

-¿Su mamá?- se sorprende Shaoran. 

-Te preguntarás qué hace una foto de la madre de Sakura en mi casa, y es que ella y mi mamá eran primas. Se querían mucho y mi mamá sufrió muchísimo cuando ella murió. De hecho, mi mamá quiso que yo llevara el cabello largo para que me pareciera a ella...

-Sí, te pareces mucho... –confiesa Li. 

-¿Lo crees?- ella baja la mirada apenada. 

-Ella debió ser tan bonita como tú cuando era niña- le dice el niño, muy apenado también. 

Tomoyo no sabe qué decir o hacer ante este comentario. Lo único que puede decir es que siente muy feliz... de lo único que está segura es que lo que está empezando a sentir, lo que empieza a crecer en su corazón, le está agradando. Hay un gran silencio entre ambos y ella no sabe cómo terminarlo, entonces alza un poco la mirada y nota que, de repente, la lluvia ha cesado y que el sol está empezando a brillar como en la mañana. 

-Terminó...- murmura ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Que la lluvia ha cesado- señala ella y Shaoran voltea para darse cuenta de lo que dice su compañera- ha dejado de llover. 

-¡Vaya que es un día extraño!- suspira Shaoran poniéndose en pie- creo que lo mejor será irme a mi casa ahora mismo, mientras aún hay sol. 

-Sí...- Tomoyo parece desalentada- te acompaño hasta la puerta. 

Tomoyo abre la puerta y ambos salen. El día se ha puesto soleado nuevamente, aunque no por mucho, porque faltan un par de horas para que anochezca. Los dos se quedan en la entrada y se miran por unos segundos. En ese intercambio de miradas ambos se han dicho todo lo que en la charla anterior no pudieron. Ahora Tomoyo está más tranquila, al igual que Li. 

-Bueno, gracias- Shaoran le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se encamina, rápidamente, hasta la salida- ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

Ella lo ve alejarse y luego toca su mejilla y cierra sus ojos, sonriendo.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana...

Escuela Primaria Tomoeda, al día siguiente. 

-¡¡Buenos días, Tomoyo!!- saluda Sakura entrando al salón. 

-¡¡Muy buenos días Sakura!!- sonríe Tomoyo muy feliz. 

-¡Qué diferencia!- dice Sakura acercándose a la ventana y observando el día, soleado y sin una nube en el cielo- ayer llovió muchísimo y hoy, mira ¡Está totalmente soleado! ¡Qué clima más extraño!

-Dicen que se debe a una corriente que viene del Trópico- interviene Yamazaki- lo escuché ayer en las noticias del clima. Sí la meteorología es una ciencia muy interesante, que se remonta a la época de los griegos, quienes tenían un aparato que servía para predecir el estado del tiempo. El aparato recibía el nombre de Meteoros y de allí se deriva el nombre. El aparato tenía una forma triangular y en su punta tenía...

-¡¡Oh, ya basta con tus tonteras!!- dice Chiharu golpeando a su amigo con un libro- ¿No puedes dejar de decir mentiras por un momento?

-¿Es que era mentira?- pregunta Sakura. 

Naoko y Rika solo sonríen al ver la ingenuidad de su amiga, que al parecer nunca va a cambiar en ese sentido. 

Tomoyo, por su parte, ve a Li un poco más alejado del grupo, que ya está discutiendo con Yamazaki sobre el origen de la meteorología. Ella ignora todas esas hipótesis y se acerca hasta Li, que está contemplando la ventana. 

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta ella llegando a su lado. 

-En que lo mismo pasó el día de ayer- dice él sin mirarla, lo que a ella le duele un poco- el día al principio era soleado y de repente se empezaron a formar nubes de la nada y llovió muy fuerte...

-Sí ¿Crees que pase lo mismo hoy?- pregunta ella ya triste por la actitud fría de él. Ella no pedía mucho, sólo quería que su amistad fuera ahora más fuerte y sincera. 

-Me gustaría que fuera un día igual a ayer, Tomoyo- se voltea él sonriéndole. Ella se le queda mirando por unos minutos. No puede ser más feliz, sólo con esas palabras se ha dado cuenta de que no estaba tan equivocada. 

-A mí también me gustaría... Shaoran...- y ambos se quedan así, sonriendo, hasta que la discusión entre Chiharu y Yamazaki les hace voltear hacia sus amigos. 

**[... les anunciamos a nuestros televidentes que, al igual que el día de ayer, hoy tendremos un día lleno de lluvias, y más lluvias. De modo que les aconsejamos nuevamente estar preparados, porque según nuestro meteorólogo, vamos a tener muchos más días lluviosos...]**

~FIN~

(Pero es tu imaginación la que da la última palabra ^_~)

Notas de Autora: 

¡Al fin! ¡Un fanfic que tiene como protagonistas a Shaoran y Tomoyo! Llevaba hacía mucho tiempo con la idea rondándome en la cabeza. 

Okis, fanáticos de S + S ¡No me cuelguen! ¡Nunca voy a estar en contra de mi pareja de oro, que son Sakura y Shaoran! Sólo que, por esta vez, quería escribir algo diferente. Pero tampoco quería dejar las situaciones muy claras. En realidad es un final abierto, libre interpretación de cada quien. Por eso la razón de la última frase. Cada uno lo interpreta a su manera cómo pudo terminar la historia. Yo la verdad hubiera puesto más, pero ya no sabría cómo ponerlo, de modo que lo dejo hasta aquí. 

Espero que les haya gustado, con este fanfic espero recibir muchos comentarios y críticas (por favor que sean constructivas) ya saben que mi correo rei01@tokyo-3.com está esperándolos. 

Un saludo y hasta mi próximo fanfic! ¡Nos estamos leyendo por allí!


End file.
